Split Reality
by kiara-shinhan
Summary: anime crossover:IY,YYH,FMA. Everyone betrays Kagome and tries to kill her after they tricked her into stealing the jewel shard from Naraku's castle. She succeeds, but is captured by him, tortured and raped. All kagome wants is revenage. R&R.
1. prologue

NOTE: Please take in mind if my spelling is a bit messed up. I used to check my spelling, so if there is any errors in the spelling it might be because I missed it... But if there is q in a place of a p... e for f... or whatnot... I apologize, I am dyslexic.

Well anyways, enjoy my story. PLEASE Read and Review. I allow criticism. If you have an suggestions... at all, I am opened for all suggestions on writing. ( Oh Yeah, I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, and YuYu Hakusho.)

**SPLIT REALITY**

_**Chapter ONE- The Beginning Of The End.**_

****Kagome spat the blood from her lips onto the heartless wooden floor of Naraku's castle. A single blinding ray of light from the sliver full moon shune deeply into her choclate brown eyes. The accusing ray of light hurt her eyes badly, causing Kagome to close her eyes quickly. She halfly opened her eyes until she was squinting, trying to block out as much of the deadly light as possible. She was shackled to a chain from the roof in the center of the room; The chain clasping her already cuffed hands so tight that the pigmentation of her soft tan skin of her wrist was turning a harsh shade of scarlet. Kagome's school uniform was ripped, torn and shreaded to peices, leaving her in nothing but gravelled rags. Crimson rust stains decorated her long white, torn school socks and the holy material of her sleeves of her shirt that were from the chains that was pinning her to the uncomfortable floor, holding her down angerly.

Thus she was suspended between a chain in the floor that connected to the roof. Almost completely immobile except for the extremely short distance of the lower chain that allowed her to move slightly. All Kagome could think about was Inuyasha, and Kikyo. How he chose Kikyo over her and betrayed her, tried to kill her. To steal her soul so his beloved could live once again and not have to steal the souls of young and beautiful dead women for her to survive. The memories of her, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala rushed into her head like rapid waters falling over a waterfall. The time when she first met Koga who kidnapped her and claimed her as 'his' woman; Inuyasha had been extremely worried about her and very jealous of how Koga was wooing her. The time when Miroku Propose to Sango after a desperate time where Sango was almost lost to water demons, and mostly the time when Inuyasha and her had been in the school festivel play. All the memories brought cold tears to Kagome's eyes, the more she remember the more tears threatend to fall. Finally her tears flowed out of her puffy eyes, and stung her cut up cheeks.

Kagome look over to the door, and frowned at the threatening, eerie sound of footsteps. The loud steps of people approaching increased in volume with each crick of the squeaky floor. To Kagome, the footsteps sounded like her demise, an invading army getting ready to slaughter innocent people for the hell of it. The footsteps grew louder, and louder until they came to a dead halt at the sliding door. A bang came from the door as a woman in a pink and white kimono with black hair done up into a bun, two white feathers decorating it, slammed it opened and the sound echoed throughout the gloomy castle. It was Kagura, the first incarnation of Naraku, her greatest enemy. Kanna came in right after Kagura, followed by Naraku, who wasn't in his usual bamboo pelt; But in a dark blue kimono. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at her captors with hate.

" Oh, so your finally awake, now are you Kagome? Well it's about damned time. I was getting tired of waiting for your lazy ass to wake up!" commented Kagura emotionless, as she stood directly over Kagome's injured body.

" I've been awake, maybe your just not paying good enough attention!" blurted out Kagome angrily, as she tried to free her hands from the cuffs that were beginning to to make her wrist bleed.

" I'd watch my tongue if I were you, wench! You don't exactly have the upper hand here! So watch yourself!" replied Kagura ignorantly, as she slapped Kagome hard across the face, leaving a dark red hand print on her left cheek.

" Kagura, hold on! Don't go on beating her just yet. I need to get some answers from her first, if she coroperates with us that is. If not you get to have your fun... you can torture her to death if you please. Besides its not her fault. The blow to the skull must have been harder than anticipated." ordered Naraku, using dark words that began to strick fear into Kagome.

" Yes sir, I understand!" muttered Kagura in a monotone voice, which held a hint of excitement in it.

" Now, Kagome... tell me, where is my sacred jewel shard that you have stolen from me! I am usually a very pacient man, but my last nerve has snapped. I want my shards back, and I want them back NOW!" threatened Naraku as he lifted Kagome up by her upper blouse, digging his claws into her shirt, which where pricking her skin, drawing blood.

The chains crashed together, causing the cuffs to dig deeper into her skin, cutting her wrist and ankles opened. Blood began to seep out of the gashes from the chains; Causing Kagome to grimace. Her shirt ripped completely off, leaving her half naked. Revealing her large full breast, that had claw marks on them and bleeding. She felt helpless, hopeless, weak and exposed; Thats exactly how Naraku wanted her to feel. Weak, helpless, hopless, and exposed. It gave Naraku great pleasure seeing Kagome suffer the way she was and she despised him because of it. She never thought she could hate someone so much as she did Naraku. She wanted to kill him, destroy him, crush him, with her bare hands and more then anything, she wanted him to scream out in agony, hear him beg for mercy beneathe her as she gives the final blow. What she wouldn't give to be able to remove Naraku from exsistance, forever.

" So, where the hell are they, tell me before I have Kagura severel punish you... I see, you have chosen to remain silent have you. Well fine then, lets see how long you remain silent! Kagura, do it!" demanded Naraku with irritation, swinging his arm out to singnal Kagura to do her job.

Kagura just nodded her head and smiled; for once in her life, she loved her job. Interrigation, torture and murder were her only passions in life. She grabbed a thick leather whip and brought it down against Kagome's chest. Hitting her over and over and over again, causing her to scream out in pain each time the whip landed on her battered body. The whip tore off flesh and tissues; blood oozed out of Kagome's wounds, with each blow she endured. Tears began to mix, with sweat and blood. The light red mixture swooled into her mouth, causing her to choke, cough and spit up.

" Thats enough, Kagura! Lets see if she is ready to talk now!" ordered Naraku suddenly, as he walked in front of Kagura and stood face to face with his captive.

" Yes, sir!" responded Kagura, as she let the blood covered whip dangle by herside.

" Now, are you going to talk now, or do I have to torture you myself to get you to talk?" questioned Naraku seriously, as he loomed over Kagome.

****" ... Y-you... N-Nar-aku... can go...to HELL!" screamed out Kagome suddenly with fury, as she tried to sit up, but the chains that held her down got tighter and tighter with each movement she made.

" Fine! Suit yourself, now I'm really going to show you the meaning of 'pain and suffering'!" snapped Naraku bitterly, as he snatches the whip from Kagura and huskily slammed the whip down onto Kagome's stomach.

Naraku ripped open areas of her stomach with the whip, removing flesh, tissues, and even some muscule. Blood came pooring out of the injuries she was obtaining, and she cried out in agony each time the whip touched her. This whip was raping Kagome's will, her strenght to go on and live.Now everything seemed so... far away, out of her reach. Naraku stopped whipping her, and threw the whip onto the floor, next to where Kanna stood silently watching the scene. He got down onto his hands and knees as he crawled onto of the defenseless captive, looking over her now completely naked body, except for a pair of white tattered underwear that was onlying being held together by a couple strings. Kagome was easy access. Naraku tore off Kagome's ragged underwear and threw them somewhere into the room. He decided he was going to enjoy her a bit before he killed her off, since she wasn't coperating with him. He yanked Kagome upward against him, by her shoulders. She gasped in surprise and fear as she felt a warm bulge in his kimono pants, poking her lower area.

" Ahhhh... Noooooo! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO, **STOP**! PLEASE STOP... Someone PLEASE help MEEEEEEE!" cried out Kagome in fear and shock, struggling against the chains hold as well as Naraku's.

Naraku laughted evily as he had his way with Kagome, enjoying her completely, while the whole entire time Kagome screamed in out in pain, called out for help, and cried tears that was mixing with thick dark red blood. More she called out for help the more force he used on her when thrusting his overly erected member in and out of Kagome's vigina, causing her to bleed massively. Kagome stopped calling out for help, and gave up hope of ever being free or being rescued. She knew this time, Inuyasha wasn't coming for her, nor was Sango or Miroku,. They were all out drinking Sake, with there 'new' member of the group, Kikyo. All of them was only using Kagome to get the 'complete' shikon jewel shard for themselves. They tricked her into risking her life to steal the jewel from Naraku, she stole it; then all of them turned around and tried to destroy her since she was no longer needed.

Kagome stopped fighting Naraku and decided to let him have his way. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to live anymore, she wanted to die, but most of all she wanted revenage. She wanted to remove those traitors from all exsistance, and take back what is rightful hers; her pride, her soul, her spirit and her jewel shard. Naraku pulled out of Kagome and redressed himself, feeling relieved. He moved toward the whip, preparing to end her life then and there.

" Are you ready to die now, Kagome? I sure hope so... because you just became useless to me. I hate useless people, I shall despose of those all that are useless to me and serve me no purpose... people like **YOU**...!" commented Naraku bitterly, as he lifted the whip high up into the air.

" Wait! I know where it is... I'll tell you, where it is!" cried out Kagome suddenly, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

" Good! Now tell me where the shikon no tama is? If you do that, I'll let you live a bit longer." stated Naraku plainly, as he let the whip go slack and then allowed it to fall onto the blood covered ground.

" The jewel shard is with... **THEM**... Kikyo, and that sick bastard, Inuyasha." admitted Kagome weakly, her voice holding an unexplanable rage.

" So your friends have the shards, very interesting! ...So, what are you going to do about this, Naraku!" demanded Kagura curiously, folding her arms over her chest.

" Relax Kagura, everything will be fine. Infact I would prefer it this way. It makes getting the shards back, ten times easier." replied Naraku, with an evil grin.

**N/A: I tried to cut out as much details as possible so I wouldn't be breaking any rules. None of the YYH, FMA characters are in the first chapter. They start coming into the picture somewhere in the middle of character's 2 and 3. Hoped you liked my story.**


	2. Ch1 The other side of the gate

**FULL SUMMARY: **Anime Crossover- Inuyasha, Yuyu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist. Everyone betrays Kagome and tries to kill her after they tricked her into stealing the Sacred Jewel Shard from Naraku's castle. She succeeds, but is captured by him, tortured and raped. All Kagome wants is Revengence. When her dimension and two others connect, She meets up with Edward Elric, a state alchemist, and The Spirit Detective team. Will she be able to get revenge, or will something else stand in her way; and what happens when she falls in love with a certain someone? Please read and review. THANKS!

_**Chapter ONE- The Other Side Of The Gate.. **_

" So your friends have the shards, very interesting! ...So, what are you going to do about this, Naraku!" demanded Kagura curiously, folding her arms over her chest.

" Relax Kagura, everything will be fine. Infact I would prefer it this way. It makes getting the shards back, ten times easier." replied Naraku, with an evil grin.

" Ok, sure. If you say so!" agreed Kagura, not sure what he was talking about.

" They aren't my friends, **NOT **anymore! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them all! I want them all to die, slow and painfully. If I could, I would kill them myself!" snapped Kagome with hatred, loathing everyone she knew.

" Do you hate them so? Do you want to see them die that badly?" questioned Naraku seriously, with curiousity.

" Yes, If I could I would do it myself!" answered Kagome heartlessly, without hesitation.

" Then allow me to grant you your request! If you kill them for me and get my Jewel shard back; Then I'll allow you to use the jewel as you please, It will be yours!" offered Naraku evily.

" Alright! I'll do it!" replied Kagome almost in a whisper, her eyes beginning to go blank as she stared aimlessly at the sliver moon that seemed to be calling out to her.

" Excellent!" blurted out Naraku, with a mischievious grin on his face, as he knelt down next to Kagome and healed her wounds.

" Naraku, shes dead! She isn't going to be any use if shes dead!" emplied Kagura seriously. filling replaced and jealous.

" It's fine! I'll just have to call Urasue to resurrect her! She's good at bringing those who are dead back to life with her magic." retorted Naraku dangerously raising his voice to warn Kagura that she was starting to wear down his patience.

" Naraku, Do you want me to go find her and bring her here?" asked Kanna meakly, as she stepped forward and stood on the other side of Naraku.

" Yes, go with Kagura and Hakudoshi to Mt. Houoh. She'll be there in a cave with a swinging brige in front of it. Now go!" ordered Naraku, picking Kagome up bridal style as he left to his living quarters without another word.

" Hey, Old hag... Naraku wishes to speak with you!" called out Kagura as she walked up behind Urasue, along with Kanna and Hakudoshi.

" What does the Demon Naraku want with me?" questioned Urasue ignorantly, as she picked up her sickle and stood up to face the wicked woman.

" Hold your tongue you old hag, I'm not here to kill you, though if you don't cooperate with me, thats exactly what will happen!" snapped Kagura rudely, tightening her grip on her white fan.

" What is it you want of me?" demanded Urasue emotionlessly as relaxed her weapon against her shoulder.

" Do you remember a woman named, Kagome?" asked Kagura suddenly, as she approached Urasue caustiously.

" Kagome, you say! I remember her, she was the one that had Kikyo's soul. The one I used in resurrecting the priestess four years ago. Aye, I remember her, I'll never be able to forget that woman's face. She looked like Kikyo's twin, her double!" responded Urasue loudly, a hint of excitement in her voice.

" Yes, well she's dead now! Naraku and I killed her, but Naraku still needs her! We need you to bring her back to life, before her soul is reincarnated," continued Kagura calmly, in a sadistic way.

" She's dead! Well... that understanding, we demons are not the most caring of creatures... however, I don't see the profit in it for me! What do I get in return for resurrecting the girl?" requested Urasue in all business talk.

" The profit in it for you, is being able to get your pathetic life!" replied Hakudoshi as he poked her in the back with a short sword.

" I see, then lets be off. I don't want to die again because of that girl." commented Urasue with a bit of anger, as she left with Hakudoshi on his demon horse, Entei. While Kanna went with Kagura on her gaint feather and headed for Naraku's hidden castle.

" Brother... no BROTHER!" cried out Alphonse, as Envy shoved his hand- thingy into Ed's chest, causing him to cough up a large amount of blood and fall onto the floor dead.

" Ed- Ed- EDWARD!" yelled Rose with Terror, as she tried to run to him, but Lyra (Dente) grabbed her arm and forced Rose to stand next to her.

" Hahahah... he's dead. I killed Him. I killed the fullmetal Alchemist!" laughed Envy evily, enjoying the moment.

" H- he's dead?" questioned Wrath, from on the floor as he looked at Ed.

" Yes he's dead! Something you didn't do!" snapped Envy with disgust as he walked over to Lyra and stood by her side.

" No, brother... I- It... should have been me! I should have been the one to die!" whispered Al sadly, as he stared at his brother's motionless body that laid in a pool of crimson blood.

" SPIRIT GUN!" called out Yusuke at the top of his lungs, pooring all of his spirit energy into a single shot that lepted out of his index finger, flying toward the former spirit detective Sensui, trying to kill his opponent before the hole to demon world opened and the demons came swarming into earth.

" Hmn... not bad, but not good enough Urameshi!" teased Sensui with a cruel smirk on his face, holding his hand out which contained his shreaded black shirt. " You managed to tear my favorite shirt to peices, you must feel proud!"

" Shut up!" screamed Yusuke angrily as she charged at Sensui who just began summoning 50 energy bombs and prepared to counterattack, ( _Damn it! I'm toast! I don't have the strenght to beat him! All I can possibly do now is dodge his attacks and hoped I don't get creamed! _)

Yusuke continued dashing toward his bitter foe even though energy bombs were heading right for him. He dodged left to right and jumped high into the air, Using all his strenght he had just to get to Sensui whom was on the other side of the room, waiting for the moment where his enemy was most vulnerable but kept on tossing his energy attacks at the loathsome human; wearing him down so Yusuke would be easy prey and it was working; it was really working. He watched him panting, and gasping for air as he staggerd back still dodging his fate which was being spellbound to his deadly orbs of destruction.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood there helpless viewing the scene that sprang up before their eyes for they were trapped in another dimension that held them prisoner. There captor standing next to them laughing with glee as he folded his arms across his chest, enjoying the merriment, the estacy he got from watching the man he was in love with playing with his prey like a cat does to a mouse before it devours it.

" Urameshi!" gasped Kuwabara with fear as he watch Yusuke's body being thrown into the air like a rag doll, and fell onto the cave floor and laid there without movement.

" Yusuke!" cried out Kurama and Hiei in unison, both of their voices holding shock and anger.

" Muhahahah... the so called 'mighty spirit detective' Yusuke Urameshi is dead! Now who will save the world from my army of blood thristy demons! beamed Sensui with delight as he picked up the dead spirit detective by his neck and tossed him to Koenma who was feeling quite bitter.

" Grraaagggghhhhhhh! roared Kuwabara as he summoned his spirit sword that grew extremely large and sliced easily through the dimension, allowing Kurama, Hiei and himself to slip right through and back to their dimension.

Hiei jumped through the dimension and landed softly on the ground next to Kurama and Kuwabara. He removed his bandages from his right arm and forehead, revealing his Jagan eye and a black dragon that seemed to be creeping up his arm. He ran forward, heading for Sensui so he could revenage his fallen comrade. Kurama took the lead of Hiei as he transformed into Yoko Kurama and sped toward his new rival. Kuwabara ran directly behind Hiei who was summoning the darkness dragon with ease and sent it hurling at sensui whom was sitting cross legged on the tan couch that he had put inside the cave for his comfort. The dragon seemed to devour Sensui, but he easily broke free and stood ready for the next attack on his life.

" Where am I? What is this place!" implored Kagome as she saw nothing but a white mist that swooped around a tall brown gate that looked heavy and made of metal.

" I want to know the same thing? I have seen some pretty werid stuff in my life but this is just ridiculous!" commented a young teenaged boy about 15 years with slicked back black hair and brown eyes.

" This is the other side of the gate. This is the place where people who have died go or who either summon or is summoned here by another being!" explained another young teen who was short with long blonde hair that was in a tied back braid who had golden eyes and wore all black except for a long red trench coat that a hood.

" Who are you, and how do you know all that stuff!" demanded Kagome suddenly, wanting to know what she had gotten herself into this time.

" I'm Edward Elric, a state alchemist! All of this is apart of alchemy and anyone who knows alchemy would know this! Its a simple fact of life!" replied Edward with a confused look on his face. (_ Geesh! man these people are dense, they don't know anything do they._)

" Alchemy? Alchemy as in wizardry with magic!" asked the black haired boy with a dumbfounded expression on his face and tone.

" NO! Alchemy is not anything like wizardry and its not magic! Alchemy is where you exchange something with equal value to get what you want. Magic is nothing but a bunch of words to create something. Alchemy and magic are TWO diffrent things! What kind of backward place did you come from, or are you that stupid?" responded Edward with annoyance, crossing his arms across his chest and sighed heavily.

" Umm... there is no such thing as Alchemy, and this gate thing doesn't apply to alchemy, it applies to the gates of spirit world, you dummie! The door to the world of the dead, led by King Yamma and his son Koenma! I would know, I have died once already you moron, plus I know Koenma he is my boss. In case you didn't know, I am a spirit detective. I hunt down demons and return them to spirit world for there sentencing!" retaliated the teen with black hair, he too losing his patience.

" What did you call me? Look I know what I am talking about, besides if you died and brought back to life that would be you are a humonculous you punk!" shouted Edward with anger, steam whistling out of his ears and nose.

" Yeah so what, I'm a punk! You got a problem with that?" demanded the black haired teen with a cocky grin on his face.

" Not at all, so what about you girl? Are you going to interject and say something completely diffrent from the both of us! I am dying to here something wack like what he is saying!" commented Edward with curiosity, but in a questioning manner.

" No, I don't want to argue. All I want is to get back to the living world so I can get my revenage against that dispicable demon, how dare he betray me!" answered Kagome in monotone, but raised her voice in the end that revealed pain, anger and hatred.

" No thats just stupid. Revenage against a demon will be fatal! Why did you even trust a demon in the first place!" came a deep voice that held no emotion from somewhere in the mist, then revealed it-self as a short person with black spikey hair, red eyes, and wore all black leather stepped into view with another male teen that was tall, had long red hair, emerald green eyes that was wearing a yellow kimono top and white kimono pants.

" Hiei, Kurama! I didn't expect to see you two here. I figured you guys would be the ones to live through all this being demons and all!" blurted the teen the slicked back black hair due as he connected his hands together behind the back of his head and a cocky grin that decorated his fine face.

" Yusuke, sorry we couldn't help you out back there, when you were fighting Sensui!" apologized the tall teen with long red hair.

" Don't worry about it Kurama. I know that if you weren't stuck in a diffrent dimension you would have been there fighting by my side!" said Yusuke honestly as he walked up to Kurama and put a hand on his shoulder.

" So where are we, detective?" demanded the short teen with spiked black hair.

" In the middle of no where, in a diffrent dimension apparently Hiei. This twerp here says this is the gate to the other side. He claims that this gates is all connected to alchemy!" exclaimed Yusuke, as he folded his arms and let out a small chuckle.

" This gate does apply to alchemy. I would know, being the leader of the East city state alchemist!" said a strong manly voice as he came out of the thick mist; showing that he had short black hair, wearing a blue uniform and white gloves that had a strange circle on it. " Riza, what are you doing?"

" I am loading my guns, sir!" answered the young woman named Riza from next to Kagome, who had short blonde hair into a twisty bun; she too wearing the same uniform as the man, but did not sport the white gloves.

" Hey, Roy... what are you doing on the other side of the gate? Aren't you suppose to be commanding the state?" questioned Edward with his own cocky grin.

" Thats Mustang to you, Ed!" forced Mustang with a snap of his fingers and fire claimed Edward's body, making him look like over charcoaled meat. " Muahahaha"

" What the hell was that?" asked Yusuke with shock, standing in his spot with a confused look on his face.

" Fire!" replied Mustang sarcastically.

" I know that its fire! I'm not stupid you know! I want to know how you did that!" screeched Yusuke with aggervation, making a fist at Mustang.

" Its alchemy, I'm the flame alchemist!" retored Mustang serious with all his pride, and a smile plastered to his handsome face.

Edward, Roy, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all stood in a circle in the mist arguing back and fourth about what they believed what was real or not or even if this place was the place they all claimed it was. While Kagome and Riza sat about drinking tea and talking about why Kagome looked so hurt.

Mean while somewhere on pluto... the screaming voices of Hiei, Kurama, Edward, Yusuke and Mustang could be heard on the fridged planet. The voices coming from somewhere on earth...somewhere. The undead waking up from their frideged slumber. Though the screaming voices of the hot young men did not awake them, but the whispering voices of Kagome and Riza was the ones at fault.

Then everything went dead silent, as a screeching sound stop all conversations and arguments. The door to the other side was opening... and a bright light that shune deeply revealing...

**_N/A: _Sorry people... its a cliff hanger. I know I said that I was going to add the Fullmetal Alchemist and YuYu Hakusho characters in chapter 2 or 3... but I lied. I put them all in the 1st chapter. I also decided to make this a group action/adventure thing, just like the orginal one in Inuyasha...but diffrent. **

**I forgot to mention that is story is rated 'M' for gore scenes, bad language and sexual conduct. This story is an Tregedy/action/adventure/romance. **

**I am sorry for spelling errors, and grammer mistakes. I also apologize for taking so long to add another chapter to the story. I was sick! AND... I am sorry for the YuYu Hakusho scene...I was adding the last fights of the animes... I didn't catch the episode where Yusuke died. Cartoon Network didn't show it on christmas like they were going to, so Sorry. **

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY. _ BIG anime smile**


End file.
